


Two Tapestries

by ariel2me



Series: Rohanne Webber [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel2me/pseuds/ariel2me
Summary: Two tapestries depicting Rohanne Webber and Gerold Lannister with their twins Tywald and Tion.





	Two Tapestries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tywinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tywinning/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Lauren <3 <3 <3

The two unrolled tapestries depicted scenes that could not be more different from one another. The first tapestry depicted Lord Gerold and Lady Rohanne sitting on grand, majestic-looking chairs whose backs were elaborately and exquisitely carved in the shape of a lion and a lioness. Gerold and Rohanne were each holding one of the twins, gazing out into the world with matching poised, solemn and self-assured expressions befitting the ruling Lord of Casterly Rock and the Lady of Casterly Rock, who was also the ruling Lady of Coldmoat.

Gerold held the elder twin Tywald – the heir to Casterly Rock – in his arms, while Rohanne had the younger twin Tion – the heir to Coldmoat – in her arms. Gerold and Tywald were both clad in Lannister crimson-and-gold from top to bottom, while the coat of arms embroidered on Rohanne’s gown and Tion’s surcoat were divided down the middle, with one side showing the lion of House Lannister and the other side showing the spotted spider upon a silvery web of House Webber.

Their names and titles had all been embroidered next to their respective likeness in the tapestry. “Are you afraid we would not be recognized, despite the excellent likeness the weavers had somehow managed to achieve?” Rohanne teased her husband.

“It is for posterity’s sake, my dearest,” replied Gerold. “Our great-grandchildren and beyond should be able to tell who are staring at them from the wall.”

“We would be recognized quite easily, surely? How many Lords of Casterly Rock have been fortunate enough to be married to a woman –“

“To a woman with such glorious and splendid hair as yours? None, I’d wager,” replied Gerold, grinning like a cat that had just swallowed an entire bowl of cream.

“Though,” he continued, his grin receding as his eyes darted back-and-forth between Rohanne the flesh-and-blood and Rohanne’s likeness on the tapestry, “it is  _not_  the right shade of red!”

Rohanne laughed, shaking her head as she said, “No shade of red would ever be good enough for you.”

“I gave the weavers a lock of your hair, so they could study it closely, and mimic its perfection. But I suppose,” he said, smiling now, his finger twirling a strand of Rohanne’s loose hair, “nothing could ever match the perfection that the gods have created.”

Rohanne arched her eyebrows. “Was that meant to be a compliment?” she asked.

Gerold nodded with alacrity.

“It sounded more like a compliment for the gods than a compliment for your lady wife,” she teased him mercilessly.

“Your beautiful hair might be a gift from the gods, but everything else is yours, your own, your own creation, dearest Rohanne.” He kissed the freckles on her cheeks, both her cheeks. “Including these,” he whispered, between kisses. His gaze shifted to the figures of Tywald and Tion in the second tapestry. “And our beautiful boys. Our wonderful sons.”

“Oh, I think you had something to do with their creation as well,” said Rohanne, in a light, breezy tone that belied her ever-present anxiety.  _Let them live,_ she prayed. _Let them both live, past their first name day, as none of my other children was given the chance to do. Let them survive and thrive and live long, long lives._

The second tapestry depicted a far less formal and imposing scene. The elaborately-carved chairs had been jettisoned, along with the embroidered names and titles. Tion was shown crawling on the Myrish carpet-covered floor, while Gerold sat cross-legged, his torso slightly bowed in anticipation as he watched the progress of his offspring. Tywald sat on Rohanne’s lap, his fingers playing with her hair, while Rohanne was shown laughing, her head tilted to the side. Gerold’s right hand was holding Rohanne’s left hand, while his other hand was making a beckoning gesture to coax Tion to crawl towards him.

 “Where do you wish to hang these tapestries?” asked Rohanne.

“This one,” said Gerold, pointing at the first tapestry, “should hang in the Great Hall, next to the tapestries depicting renowned and illustrious Lannisters of old.”

“And the other one?”

Gerold grinned. “Where else? In our bedchamber, of course, on the wall opposite the bed. It will be the first thing we see every day, when we open our eyes in the morning.”

“It will not be the first thing  _you_  see, I hope.”

“Why ever not?”

“Have you forgotten? You once promised me that I would always be the first you see, when you open your eyes in the morning.”

“But my dear, you are a person, not a thing.”

“Hah! This is why they call you exceedingly clever, I suppose.”

“Or too clever by half,” said Gerold, just before they kissed.    

 


End file.
